Dyskusja użytkownika:JackyDelRey
Witaj, Mariaah67, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule User blog comment:Przemek9514/Total Drama : Musical Adventures. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 22:48, cze 15, 2011 Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine are safe (in 1st and 2nd episode).You can vote on Kelsey/Vicky/Leanne/Billy/Alex/Madison/Ken/Samantha/Blanca/Russel/Katie.You can vote by 2,5 hours ! join http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chloe22/Total_Drama_Around_With_Pop_Star Hey! How are you? I haven't talked to you yet! This is the 1st time!!! Eeeeee!!!!! Where r u from? I'm from Uk, London. Gwenny*'''BTR ROCKS!~ 20:15, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) ok you have extra 20 minutes to do a photo 20 minutes is okay do you want 30 minutes ? where you live ? ok i wait hello do you wanna be in alliance ? katie and alex want eliminate you.You should be in finale ! Do you wanna be a friend ? ok, but who are you? leave your signiture people !! -.- -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 21:18, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) excuse you can suggest to your friends through this contest http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 THANKS- Chloe22 ok Sure, but you can do by yourself too :) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 23:14, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? CAN YOU TEACH ME DRAWING AS GREAT AS YOU DID IN CH.9, with Sara Bareilles??? PLZ!!!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:24, cze 24, 2011 (UTC) hello this is przenek9514.We have extra challange.You can do a group photo (all 17 ''old contestants and new contestant linda).the photo must look like a group photo from tdi/tda/tdwt.look on cavi's photo with cast from total drama danger.It would be grate if place of photo is island.For the winner photo is grate prize!the place in final 7 Are you interested ? hi mariah ! are you going to do extra challange ? (do a group photo).The price fot he best pic is place in fnal 4.(Cavi must do it or she will be eliminated). i guess so, but im not sure yet, because im not that good of a artist yet im still learning, you know? but i guess ima try it-Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 08:30, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) btw leave ur signature ok.are you going to do a extra challange ?Przemek9514 17:47, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Results in 47 minutes !Przemek9514 18:44, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 nice photo but you must upload tomorrow because tomorrow will be results of special challange Y did you vote me I thoght we wer friends-Jarrod777 Hi Mariah ! Tomorrow will be results of group photo.You must upload it tomorrow !Przemek9514 19:06, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi mariah you must upload tomorrow send a group photo.did you do a new contestants ?Przemek9514 20:19, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Did you do a new contestants on group photo :)Przemek9514 20:29, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 PHOTO OF DJ ok...Can you send me a group photo (status - at the moment) Przemek9514 20:34, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 remember that tomorrow are results so you must tomorrow upload it or you automaticaly loose :( Przemek9514 20:47, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 monique is doing too ....if you haven't time don't do a dj challange if you and mon will upload this pic tomorrow the winner will win a ticket to final 4 and the runner up will win invacibility